Sway
by Skullduggery91
Summary: The long awaited sequel to 'El Tango de Elizabeta'. It's been a year since Gilbert confessed his feelings, and Elizabeta ran away from him. Now she calls. Will Gilbert answer?


Sway

"Okay so now its, one, two, cha-cha-cha, three four..." A deep voice instructed as a small petite blonde looked down to try and get her footing right, "No no, look up here. You're footwork is fine." Her green eyes lifted to meet red, as a dark blush began to coat her face.

"O-okay..." she mumbled, trying to keep herself looking into the intense red eyes. But she could also see a lingering pain that wouldn't leave even as he laughed. She wondered faintly what had happened to Gilbert to make him so sad.

"Alright, Lilly, looks like your brother is here." he grinned stepping away from her, "You had a good lesson. See you next week."

"Bye Gilbert!" she smiled waving. With a sigh he looked over at his friends who were teaching their lessons, he had found a partner to go around the ball circuit with. Her name was Natalia and she was from Russia. She was nothing like his former partner. She was cold and aloof when they danced. A smile never graced her lips, in his presence. Not like it did with Elizabeta. Pain ate away at his heart as the name came to his mind. Gilbert missed her deeply. He now wished he had never said what he was feeling towards her.

"Gilbert! You have to get ready to go!" Antonio called, "The ball is tonight!"

"I'm packed, everything's in my car. Do you think you can handle everything while I'm gone?" he questioned, his eyes worried.

"Leave everything to me and Francis. I promise the place will still be standing when you get back in three days. But go and have fun. You and Natalia are going to take gold. I know it."

"Thanks." Gilbert grinned as he walked to his office, he saw his message machine was blinking. Raising a brow he pressed it and instantly his heart and soul went asunder as a hesitant but familiar voice graced his ears.

"Hey Gil it's...it's me. It's been a while...and I've...I've thought a lot about us...and if...if you could...meet me today at our favorite spot...I..." he didn't need to hear the rest as he went sprinting out of the studio, ignoring the looks of his employees and friends. He tore down the sidewalk his feet barely touching the ground, he wasn't going to screw this up. Not this time. He ran through the park stopping for a moment and looking around. He heard music, drifting through the air. He turned his head towards it and his feet followed after as he continued to run.

_When marimba rhythms start to play_

_ Dance with me...make me sway_

_ Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore _

_ Hold me close, sway me more..._

Finally he saw a small band playing near the lake. It was their favorite spot growing up, just sitting together watching the ducks. He looked for her, but didn't see her form among those around, watching the musicians play. Finally he saw a white dress standing there, green eyes looking straight at him. Slowly a smile came across her full pink lips. He couldn't help but smile back as he ran up to her, Gilbert stopped short though. He didn't know if she would appreciate a hug or push him away. His red eyes went wide as two thin arms wrapped around his chest and a face burrowed it's way into his black dress shirt. He smiled placing a hand on her head, the other pulling her closer. He just couldn't get close enough to her.

"It's so good to see you..." she whispered looking up at him. He couldn't help but nod.

"Yeah...the same..." he whispered, afraid that if he spoke louder she would hear the slight trembling of his usually steady voice.

"So...I've thought a lot about us..." she began stepping back, "And...I wanted to ask you, if...I may have this dance." she smiled holding her hand out. Gilbert laughed placing his large hand in her tiny one as she led him to a open space. He listened to the music for a moment. A rumba, a dance of love. She smiled up at him, that all knowing sparkle glowed in the depths of her forest green eyes.

_Like a flower bending in the breeze_

_ Bend with me, sway with ease_

_ When we dance you have a way with me_

_ Stay with me, sway with me._

He stared her in a slow step, before moving her off to the side with a quick step before repeating the box, and moving out keeping the pattern of slow, quick, quick, slow. He twirled her and sent her away, but all to quickly brought her back into his arms. It almost felt as if, when he was away, the world around him crumbled and when she was back with him, staring up at him with those loving eyes, he felt such warmth in his heart he thought it would simply burst with love.

Finally the song ended and Gilbert stared at her, as she took a deep breath and looked at him. Was she just softening the blow with a dance, anxiousness filled him as he turned to look around at the people who were watching them.

"Lizzy...Lizzy I...I..." he began only to feel hands grab the collar of his shirt and pull him down he turned to protest when he felt her lips meet his. His eyes went wide as his face began to turn dark red. Was this...? Did this mean what he thought it meant? Confusion was soon pushed away by love as one hand cupped her cheek the other slid down her back and pushed her close, his eyes felt heavy as he closed them. So was this what love felt like? He felt weak in the knees, was he supposed to feel like the world was dropping from under this feet? Was he supposed to feel so light, that he thought he was floating off into space? She pulled away from him and smiled.

"Does that answer any question you might have?" She questioned and all he could do was nod, his mind not even trying to produce any form of coherent thought. Elizabeta smiled taking his hand, and together they walked to the studio.

_Other dancers may be on the floor_

_ Dear, but my eyes will see only you_

_ Only you have that magic technique_

_ When we sway I go weak _


End file.
